


In Bloom

by catandmouse10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Maxwell Lord gives Kara Danvers flowers. And the one time she gives him flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grace Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opensummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/gifts).



> A/N: Oh I am so excited! Opensummer wants to see what I can do with this ship. Well, I will have to show her what I can do than. Anyway, this will be a Kara and Maxwell story because that was the ship in question. I need to stop writing such long and rambling author's notes. I hope you guys enjoy this! Leave comments and feedback if you want to.

Cat had wanted to stop by Maxwell Lord's office to gloat about something. Kara had no idea what she wanted to gloat about and honestly didn't care. She didn't understand her boss's friendship with the billionaire. But she figured at the end of the day she wasn't suppose to understand them.

Her boss stopped dead in her tracks in the entrance of his office. Kara stopped directly behind her and looked over her shoulder to see why the other woman had suddenly stopped. Her blue eyes grew wide in fear as she watched the billionaire's blue eyes closed and his chest stopped rising and falling.

Kara pushed her petrified boss out of the way and rushed over to the unconscious billionaire. She got down on her knees beside him and placed her hands on his chest. She was going to have to give him CPR. “Call 911 Miss Grant while I give him CPR.” Kara told her boss calmly before she turned back her attention back to Maxwell Lord.

As her assistant began to give her friend and sometimes enemy CPR, Cat called 911. She didn't know how Kara could be this calm under all this pressure. Cat had panicked and if Kara hadn't been there than Maxwell could be dead right now.

“Come on Mr. Lord,” Kara says as she presses down on the billionaire's chest again. “You need to breathe.” She puts her mouth over his to begin giving him rescue breaths again. She can hear Cat telling the 911 operator what they had walked in on. She can hear the agitation in her boss's voice as she tried to tell the 911 operator that they didn't know what happened, they had just walked in on the scene.

“Tell whoever you are talking to that it doesn't matter right now. He needs help or he is going to die.” Kara calmly tells her boss as she breathes into Maxwell Lord's mouth once again before pulling away to do chest compressions.

Cat looks at her assistant and nods as she calmly tells the woman on the other end to hurry up and send help. She hangs up and rushes over to Kara's side. “Do you need help?”

“No, just go wait for the ambulance.” Kara tells her boss as she does chest compressions again. She puts her mouth back over his to breathe in again, but then she suddenly feels him breathing into her mouth and she quickly pulls away.

His eyes are still closed, but at least he is breathing. She still has no idea why Maxwell Lord had passed out on his office floor in the first place. Kara looks at the sides of his head and notices dried blood on the left side. She gets up off her knees and goes over to the desk and sees some blood on the edge of his desk.

He must have hit his head. Kara hears the sirens outside and a minute later they are following Cat into Mr. Lord's office. They load him onto the gurney and she explains to one of the paramedics what she thinks happened. The young man nods his head and thanks her for her help. Cat must have told him that she had given the billionaire CPR.

“I'll go to the hospital with him,” Cat tells Kara as they follow the paramedics downstairs. “You should go home and get some rest. You have done a lot tonight and I am very proud of you.”

“Thank you Miss Grant.” Kara says to her boss. She can't believe that just happened. Miss Grant had never said she was proud of her before. They loaded Maxwell Lord into the back of the ambulance and shut the doors before driving off. Kara stood there until the ambulance was out of sight and than hailed a taxi so she could go home.

The next morning Maxwell Lord woke up in the hospital. Cat Grant was sitting by his side and she looked tired and upset. Had she been by his side all night? She looked down at him and saw that his eyes were open. “Thank God!” She shouted when she saw his eyes were open. “Do you know how worried I have been Maxwell?”

He shook his head and he cringed in pain after the act. He wouldn't be doing that again. “Kara and I had stopped by your office so I could gloat and we found you passed out on your floor. You weren't breathing and if it hadn't been for Kara you would have died. She had to give you CPR!”

“Kara?” He asked her and Cat rolled her green eyes in response.

“Kara Danvers is my assistant and I feel like I should give her a raise for knowing CPR,” Cat wrote something done in her notebook and shut it before turning her attention back to him. “I am going to go into work. Will you be okay on your own?”

“Yeah, I'll just sleep,” He tells her and he watches her grab her things and lave the room. He pages the nurse and she comes in a few seconds later. She asks him what he needs and he looks up at her and smiles. “I need you to call the nearest florist and hand the phone to me.” She looks confused but does as he asks, even if it's not her job.

He takes the phone from her and places an order. The florist assures him it will arrive this afternoon after he has given her his payment information. He hangs up the phone and the nurse asks him if he needs anything else. “No,” He tells her as he rests his head on the pillow. “Just let me sleep.”

At 2:30 in the afternoon a delivery guy arrives on the top floor of the CatCo building. He asks for Kara Danvers and is pointed in the direction of her desk. He walks over and stops in front of her. She looks up from her work and smiles at the young man. “May I help you?”

“Are you Kara Danvers? Because if you are I have a delivery for you.” He says and she looks shocked. No one ever sent her anything.

“Yeah, I am.” She signs for the package and he hands her a large, rectangular box. She thanks him and when he leaves she opens it. Inside the box is a bouquet of light pink roses. She picks up the note and looks over it. 

“Who are they from?” Kara jumps a little when she hears her boss's voice from the doorway of her office.

“They're from Maxwell Lord.” Kara tells her as she looks over at her boss.

“What does the note say.” Cat asks her assistant. She'll admit to herself that she is a little nosy. 

“It says Thank you for saving my life. And for your grace and courage under pressure. Than he just signed his name,” Kara tells hr boss as she pulls the roses from the box and pulls a vase out of her bottom desk drawer. She gets a water bottle out of her purse and pours the water into the vase before putting the roses in the vase. “These are lovely. I will have to thank him.”

“I am sure he would like that.” Cat tells her assistant before she walks back into her office and shuts the door.


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell invites himself over for game night at Kara's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I got one chapter done, but I am in the mood to write another. I have a feeling I will be writing all day. I have so many plot bunnies running through my brain. And they need to be put out of their misery or they will bug me all night. I hope you all like this chapter. Leave kudos and comments if you want. And here we go!

“Kara can you come in here, please?” Cat Grant shouted from her office. 

“One second Miss Grant,” Kara shouted back as she got up from her desk chair, grabbed her planner, and walked into Cat's office. “What do you need Miss Grant?” 

“I need you to make a reservation at that new Italian place for three,” Cat Grant tells her young assistant. “You, myself and Maxwell will all be having dinner to discuss business opportunities.” 

“You know I am not a fan of Italian food, Cat.” A third voice said from the doorway of Cat's office. Kara turned around and was greeted with the sight of Maxwell Lord leaning on the door frame. He walked into the office, took off his black suit jacket, and proceeded to sit down on one of Cat's creamed colored couches.

“Well, too bad I am the one paying and I am sure you will find something you like.” Cat tells Maxwell as she rolls her green eyes. 

Kara ignores the strange tension in the room as she asks her boss. “What time and day do you need me to make those reservations for Miss Grant?”

“I would like you to make them fro Friday night at 8pm.” Cat tells Kara and she watches as the expression on her assistant’s face changes. Kara suddenly looks a little sad.

“Unless you had plans Kara?” Cat asks the younger woman. She's very curious about the girl's sudden change in mood. “Perhaps you have a date?” Her voice comes out like a purr when she asks the last question.

Kara shakes her head. “No, nothing like that Miss Grant. Game night is this Friday.” Kara replies and Cat rolls her eyes, annoyed at the blond's answer.

“Really Kara?” Cat asked her with no hint of amusement in her voice. “Don't you and your friends have anything else more grown up to do on a Friday night?”

Kara resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “What's game night?” Maxwell asked as he got up from the couch. “Sounds like it could a lot of fun.

Cat scowled and glared at him from her seat. And Kara turned to face him; a bright smile lighting up her features. “It's a lot of fun. Some of my friends and I get together and play games like charades or monopoly.” Kara replies and he admits it sounds like fun. Well, more fun than a business dinner at that new Italian restaurant anyway.

“That sounds like a lot of fun actually. Could I join in the fun or is it just you and your friends?” He asks Kara as he comes to stand beside her. When she looks up at him; he gives her a smile that he is pretty sure is making her knees feel like jello.

“The more the merrier,” She responds to him before turning her attention back to Cat. “You can come too if you want, Miss Grant.”

Cat looks up at her and tells her young assistant. “I would rather walk into oncoming traffic than attend your game night. But we will move dinner to Saturday night so you can have your fun with your friends. I hope you don't die of boredom Maxwell.” She tells him after she is done tearing down her assistant.

“I'm sure we will have tons of fun. Won't we Kara? And Cat will be sad she missed out.” He squeezes her shoulder and feels the bright pink fabric of her dress bunch under his hand. 

“Of course we'll have fun. Game night is always fun.” She replies and she gives him a smile that he knows means “thank you.” He grabs his suit jacket off the arm of Cat's couch. “I will see you ladies this weekend.” He says before he turns to leave Cat's office. 

He is barely out of sight before Kara turns to Cat and asks. “Did that just happen?”

“Yes it did and did you change the business to Saturday evening in your planner?” Cat asked, unconcerned with the turmoil that was running through Kara's brain at this moment.

“Of course I did,” Kara replies but she is still shocked by the fact that Maxwell Lord had invited himself to game night. She was even more shocked that she was okay with it. “I'll just go back to my desk.” When she gets no response from her boss she walks out of her office and goes right to Winn's desk.

She sits on the edge of Winn's desk and sighs. “Maxwell Lord is coming to game night on Friday.” She looks down at Winn to see if he had heard what she had said. His hazel eyes grew wide with excitement.

“Are you serious?” Winn asks when he finally realizes what words are again. “And please tell me Cat isn't coming.”

“Yes I am.” Kara answers his question and than laughs a little. “No, she is not coming. She told me she would prefer walking into oncoming traffic than come to game night.”

“Ouch! Game nights are loads of fun. I guess it's her loss.” Winn shrugs his shoulders and turns back to his work. “Are you going to tell Jimmy?” He asks her before she heads back to her desk.

“Yeah, I'll tell him when I see him next.” Kara said as began to walk to her desk. She heard the elevator ding and saw Jimmy Olsen get off. She waved to him and he came over. “So, Lucy told me you invited her to game night.”

“Well you guys are dating and I thought it would be nice to get to know your new girlfriend,” She tells him. “And we have someone else new to game night too. Maxwell Lord is coming.”

Jimmy's brown eyes go wide with shock. “Are you serious? You're not pulling my leg are you?”

“Winn asked almost the same exact thing and no I'm not. He kind of invited himself when he heard me talking to Cat about it. And the more the merrier, right?” Kara asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Yeah, you have a point. We do need to add some fresh meat to game night. And Maxwell seems like an alright dude. I mean I don't know him too well, but he seems okay,” Jimmy says. “I'll see you later Kara.” He goes back to his own desk before Miss Grant can come out and yell at him.

Friday finally comes and the first thing Kara notices when she comes into the office is Winn is not at his desk. He always beats her to work and is always there to greet her with a smile. She hopes he is just late and isn't sick.

But as the day goes on her hope begins to diminish and a call from Winn at lunchtime confirms he is ill. He has come down with one of those stomach bugs that have been going around. So, that means it's just her, Maxwell, Lucy, and Jimmy for game night. 

An hour later; Cat calls her into her office. “What do you need Miss Grant?” Her boss just holds out her cell phone and tells her to grab it.

“Maxwell needs directions to your place for your little game night.” She says as Kara takes the phone.

“Hello Mr. Lord,” Kara says. “Cat told me you needed directions to my place for game night.”

“Hello Kara and you can call me Maxwell. And if you just give me you address I can just use my GPS to get there.” He tells her and she gives him her address. They say goodbye to one another and she hangs up. She puts Cat's phone back on her desk and Cat is focused on her work so she doesn't notice when her assistant leaves her office.

Kara leaves he office at six and heads home to get things ready for game night. She was a little sad Winn wouldn't be able to make it, but she knew she would still have a fun night. She changed out of her work clothes and slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. 

She had just finished putting the snacks out on her kitchen counter when the doorbell rang. She opened it and found Maxwell Lord standing on the other side with flowers and a bottle of wine in his hands.

“Come in Maxwell.” She stepped aside so he could come inside. She noticed he wasn't wearing a suit like he usually did, but now he had on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. It was nice to see the bit of muscle he hid under those suits.

He handed her the flowers and the wine, which she sit down by her kitchen sink. “Sorry, I didn't know what to bring to game night. And the flowers are for you. I feel like I kind of crashed you game night. Well, at least Cat said I was.” He told her as he laughed.

“No, I have no problem with you being here and neither do my friends. I think she is just jealous she isn't coming and those are called hyacinth. My foster mother has them in her garden.” He is about to ask her about her foster family when there is a knock on the door. Kara goes to the door and answers it. Jimmy and Lucy are standing on the other side. She moves to let the two new arrivals in.

Introductions and greetings are are made before Lucy reveals she brought Twister with her. “We really need to play it. Jimmy says you have never played it before.  
“No, we haven't. Winn doesn't like it. Something happened at Summer camp that he refuses to talk about but he hates it.” Kara tells them.

“Well, Winn's sick, so he'll never know,” Jimmy says. “I say we play.”

Kara looks over at Maxwell who nods his head in agreement with Jimmy's statement. “It's settled than. We are playing Twister.”

Jimmy decides to sit out and be the one who spins. And thirty minutes into the game Kara has somehow managed to wind herself through Maxwell's legs. She hopes he doesn't go down because she will definitely go down with him. Plus, her arms are starting to cramp up. Thankfully, Lucy is the first one to go down. The brunette pouts as she gets up to go sit next to her boyfriend. 

“Okay guys left hand on red.” Jimmy tells them after Lucy gets settled in by his side. And Kara knows she is trouble now. There is no way she can get to a red dot. They are where her feet are. And she knows she will never be able to bend like that. So, she did the only thing she could do. She gave up and even though she brought Maxwell down with her. He still technically won.

“Sorry.” She said sheepishly as he helped her up. 

“Don't worry about it Kara. You helped me win,” He told her and they began to laugh. “So what should we play next.”

“I don't know. But I know I want some of that wine Maxwell brought.” Lucy said as she headed towards the kitchen.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Kara said as she followed Lucy into the kitchen. “You two need another beer?”

“No,” Maxwell and Jimmy said at the same time.

“Well then you two can pick out the next game.” Lucy said as she grabbed the wine glass Kara was holding out for her to take.

“I think we should play poker.” Jimmy told him and Maxwell nodded in agreement. “It's been a long time since I have played, but I am sure it's like riding a bike.” He had played poker a lot when he was college, but he hadn't played it in at least five years.

They all sat at Kara's kitchen table and began to play. They decided to use the snacks as chips instead of money. Kara was the first to get knocked out ninety minutes into the game. Maxwell had been the one to knock her out and she pouted.

“I'm sorry Kara. Maybe you'll win next time.” He told her and she began to smile again.

Jimmy got knocked out next and it was Lucy who had beat him. “I'm sorry babe.” She said as she kissed him on the cheek. 

“It's fine Kara and I will just watch you beat Maxwell.” Everyone got a good laugh out of that statement.

And Lucy did end up winning the game. But everyone at the table was beginning to get tired. “I think we should all head home to our own beds,” Maxwell said as he watched Kara try to stay awake. Our hostess is about to pass out on us.”

“I like the way this man thinks,” Lucy said with a yawn as she stood up from her seat. “I also like the wine he brings.”

Lucy and Jimmy were the first to leave. They each gave her a hug and left. Maxwell was only a few steps behind them. He gave her a hug too. “Thanks for letting me come. I don't get to do this often and I had a lot of fun.”

“I'm happy you came,” She told him as she hugged him back. “And I hope you will come next time.”

“You know I will.” He said before he walked out her front door. She shut the door once she saw he was on the elevator. She had seen a side of Maxwell she had never seen before and she had to admit she liked it. 

“Maybe they could end up being friends.” She thought as she made her way to her bedroom.


	3. Happy Birthday Miss Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell gets Kara a birthday gift and Cat asks some inappropriate questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have this whole story planned out and that has never happened to be before. I have never had something completely planned out! I want to thank everyone who left comments on the first two chapters. It's nice to see this ship gaining a bit of a following. This will be the third chapter and this may seem a little AU-ish because it is. I hope everyone still enjoys it though.

Kara isn't even the at her desk for five minutes when Cat calls her in. She grabs her boss's coffee out of the drink holder and walks into Cat's office. “What do you need Miss Grant? I was about to go to editing to see how the new....”

“Why are there flowers from Maxwell Lord on your desk?” Cat asks; interrupting her young assistant.

“How did you know they were from Mr. Lord?” Kara answered Cat's question with a question.

“I saw the card. And I zeroed in right on his name. Are you dating him?” Cat asked the blond seriously. 

This caused Kara to laugh. “No, we are not dating. He is just a friend or acquittance. And he probably sent them because today is my birthday.” She informed her boss. 

“Well, how come he knew that and I didn't?” Cat asked her. Kara honestly wasn't surprised Cat had asked this question instead of saying “Happy Birthday.” She knew she would be really lucky if Cat ever said that to her.

“I assumed you knew, but I guess you didn't. And he asked me so I told him. I don't know what the big deal is.” Kara said with a shrug. Maxwell had done something nice for her on her birthday. It wasn't like he was trying to steal her away from Cat. 

“Do you have romantic feelings for him Kara? Because if you do you can tell me.” The shark eating grin on Cat's face told Kara that talking with her boss about her romantic interests was a bad idea. 

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “No, I don't have romantic feelings for Mr. Lord and even if I did I would keep them to myself,” Kara told her boss. “We are just friends and he was doing something nice.”

“Maxwell Lord never does something just to be nice Kara. I have known him longer then you,” Cat tells her. “Maybe he is the one with romantic feelings.” Cat taps her finger on her chin. The shark eating grin returns and Kara is a little scared.

“I highly doubt that Miss Grant. He just sees me as an acquittance. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to call him to thank him for the flowers after I check on things in the photo editing room.” Kara says as she turns around and walks out of Cat's office. 

Cat watches Kara go but she remains convinced Maxwell is up to something. Or he feels something for her assistant. Cat has work to focus on though. She will have to deal with all of this later on.

Kara returns from the photo editing room and heads back to her desk. She sits down and grabs her cell phone out of her purse. She scrolled through the contacts until she found Maxwell's name. She pressed the send button and he picked up after the second ring.

“Hello Kara,” He said as he answered the phone. “I am assuming you are calling to thank me for your birthday gift.”

“Yes Maxwell, the carnations are lovely and they smell really nice,” She told him and then she realized she had forgotten to say thank you. “And of course thank you for them. I should have said that first.”

“Don't worry about it Kara. I am glad you like them. But listen I have to go into a board meeting. Believe me I would rather talk to you, but I'll have to call you back later.” He told her.

“Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. I'll talk to you later.” She replied.

“Don't worry about it. You didn't know about the meeting. I will talk to you later.” He told her before she said her own goodbye and hung up the phone. She rested her chin on her hand and looked over at the green vase filled with white carnations. A smile began to light up her face as she stared at them. 

“Kara! Can you come in here please?” Cat shouted from her office. Kara jumped out of her chair, grabbed her planner, and rushes into Cat's office.


	4. Charity Galas and Sunshine Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell needs a date to Cat's Charity Gala. So, he volunteers Kara for the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am half way done with this story and with the publication of this chapter I will be more than half way done. I want to thank everyone who left comments and kudos. I didn't realize there were other people who shipped this pairing as much as I do. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.

“Are you bringing that air head Denise to my charity gala this year?” Cat asks him as he makes himself comfortable on one of her cream colored couches. “Because I prefer if you didn't. She got drunk last year and nearly made a fool of herself. Thankfully, I was there to put a stop to that.”

Maxwell rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Denise only had one glass of wine and was very charming. But of course there was no use telling Cat that. She didn't like Denise. The girl she was thinking of was named Lynn and she worked in Cat's accounting department. It was sad when he knew the names of her employees and she didn't.

“No, I am not bringing Denise this year. She actually got married.” Maxwell tells her brushing some fuzz off of his black suit pants.

“Was it a shot gun wedding in Vegas? That's the only way I can see anybody getting married to her.” Cat says with a shrug of her shoulders. 

He shakes his head. “No, her and her partner Amber had this lovely wedding on the beach in Hawaii. They are actually there now for their honeymoon.” He tells her and she nods with approval. He had never told her that he and Denise were just friends. Even though she probably could have figured that out since he only took Denise to the Gala with him last year and to no other event.

“I wish them both well,” She says and he knows a subject change is coming. And he knows it's not going to be a subject he likes. “So, this means you don’t have a date for my Charity Gala?” she asks as the grin on her face grows wider. If it gets any wider he is going to start comparing her to the Cheshire Cat.

“I am going to go to your little gala with no date this year.” He tells her and he immediately regrets it. Now she is definitely grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“You can't go on your own, Maxwell. I will find you a date.” She says before she yells for her assistant. Kara Danvers comes running in few seconds later. She smooths out the wrinkles in her plum colored dress as she stops in front of Cat's desk.

“What do you need Miss Grant?” Kara asks her boss. She glances over at Maxwell and gives him a quick smile before turning her attention back to Miss Grant. 

“I need you to find my phone book because Maxwell doesn't have a date for my Charity Gala and I am going to find him one.” Cat was excited and Maxwell was terrified. This was the reason he brought Denise to the Charity Gala. He didn't want Cat setting him up.

Kara looked at him with a hint of confusion in her blue eyes. She was about to turn to walk back to her desk when he suddenly got an idea. “I can go with Kara!” He yelled in a fit of joy. 

Cat's assistant turned around so fast, it looked like her neck was about to snap. She was about to say something different, but the pleading look in his blue eyes must have silenced her. Maxwell Lord had never pleaded for anything for anything in his life. He guessed it was true what they said. There really was a first time for everything.

“Do you want to go with him Kara?” Cat asked the blond. Kara looked between and excited Cat and a pleading Maxwell. She knew what she needed to do.

“Of course I will go with him,” Kara told her boss. “That's what friends are for.” And honestly it was a great idea. It meant that she wouldn't have to spend the night helping Miss Grant look for a date for Maxwell. A date he probably wouldn't even like.

Kara really wished Miss Grant would give up her dreams of becoming the World's greatest matchmaker.

“Well, I guess it settles it than.” Cat said with a shrug of her shoulders. The media mogul seemed disappointed. But Maxwell Lord looked ecstatic. And honestly Kara didn't blame him. He didn't have to go to the Charity Gala with one of Cat's awful friends.

“I'll pick you up on Saturday at seven,” He told her as he hugged her. He didn't care if Cat saw it. “And thank you again.” He whispered before he pulled away. He said his goodbyes to Cat and made his way out of the office.

“I guess we won't need to find a date for him after all and I was looking forward to introducing him to my friend Angela.” Cat said with a sigh. Kara had met Angela before and knew for a fact Maxwell was dodging a bullet.

Kara didn't say anything. She just left Cat's office and went back to work.

Saturday came quicker than Kara had excepted. She and Alex had gone out Friday night to find the perfect dress. She ended up picking a red one that clinged to her like a second skin. She was having second thoughts about it. But Alex assured her that she looked amazing in it.

“Are you going to wear your hair up or down?” Alex asked her little sister as they sat down on Kara's couch to eat their Chinese takeout.

“I am going to wear it up.” Kara answered her sister's question.

“I think you should go without your glasses.” Alex said and Kara began to panic. 

“Why do you think that would be a good idea?” Kara asked her older sister. “What if he realizes I'm Supergirl?”

“He won't,” Alex assured her. “Honestly, his focus will probably be on the dress.” That didn't help Kara calm down at all.

The next night Kara got ready and finished twenty minutes before Maxwell arrived. She sat down on the couch and hoped he wouldn't think she was Supergirl without her glasses on. Her doorbell rings and she gets up off the couch to answer it.

Kara opens the door and see Maxwell Lord standing on the other side. He is dressed in his best tuxedo and he has a bouquet of yellow tulips in his hand.

“These are for you.” He tells her as she steps aside to let him in. “Thank you gain for taking pity on me.”

She takes the flowers and fills up a vase with water. She puts them in the vase and gives him the brightest smile he has ever seen. And he finds it endearing. His favorite thing about Kara is her smile. Not that he'll admit that publicly, especially anywhere Cat cam hear.

“Come on let's go,” She says as she links her arm with his. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and he swears for a second his heart skips a beat. “And thanks for the flowers.”

They have a lot of fun at Cat's Charity Gala and Kara is thankful he hasn't figured out that she's Supergirl. Maybe Alex was right, maybe he was too focused on the dress. They dance almost every song together and Kara has to admit he is a fun date. So, she tells him if they are both single and he needs a date for some function, she will gladly go with him.


	5. Falling In Love vs. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara fakes being sick and Maxwell shows up at her door bearing gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am gonna to finish this story. I have gotten so distracted lately and have hardly written any fanfiction. I should probably do that! This story has always been and will always be on AU territory. And Maxwell Lord is so out of character it's not even funny! I still love him though and I love this story too. Thank you to everyone who stood by me and still reads this. You guys are awesome!

Kara Danvers decided to call in sick to work. She wasn't really sick, but she needed a day off. Being Cat Grant's assistant and Supergirl was taking a toll on her physically and emotionally. Plus, she had a DVR full of shows she had missed because of both of her jobs. She had enough vacation time to take one day off.

It was time to catch up and take some time for herself.

Even the fake cough she managed to use on Cat convinced her boss that she was terribly ill. But even a little cough would have still had her boss to tell her to stay home. Cat didn't like germs in or around the office. After she ended her phone call with Cat she grabbed a snack from the kitchen and proceeded to turn on the TV as she got comfortable on her couch.

As noon rolled around she was halfway through the first season of Agent Carter when the doorbell rang. Kara got up off the couch and walked to the door. She was confused. Who would be visiting her right now. She was sure James and Winn would stop by on their lunch break, but that wasn't for another hour and Alex didn't know she had the day off.

She tip toed up to the door, trying to make sure she didn't make a sound. She looked through the peephole and saw Maxwell Lord standing on the other side. Kara had no idea why he was here, but she decided to let him in.

When she opened the door he walked past her and into her apartment without a greeting. He set a container of chicken noodle soup and a bouquet of yellow roses with red tips on her kitchen counter. He looked up her after a couple seconds; his blue eyes meeting hers. “Cat told me you were sick,” He finally said. “I thought I would pay you a visit.”

“You didn't have to do that Maxwell,” She told him and she gave him a small smile to reassure him that she wasn't dying. “I was feeling awful this morning but I think the cough syrup I took earlier is starting to kick in. I was just watching some TV and sorry you had to see me so ratty looking.” Kara didn't like the fact her bosses friend had to see her in her old pajamas and her hair in a messy ponytail. It felt unprofessional to look like this in front of him, even if it was in her own home.

“That good to hear Miss Danvers and don't worry about how you look. You are unwell and you shouldn't have to dress up to impress me,” He told her as he made his way over to her couch and sat down. He looked back at her and shot her a smile before he asked.“So, what were you watching?”

“I was just about to start episode five of the first season of Agent Carter when you rang my doorbell.” She told him as she sat down beside him and covered her legs with the navy blue throw her mother had gotten her for Christmas.

“I got some time to kill. I'll watch it with you.” He told her as Kara giggled.

“Okay, but no spoilers. If you've seen it.” She tells him and he nods his head as if to say he agrees with her terms. He has never seen the show before, but he isn't going to tell Kara that. Let her think he is actually up to date on current television shows and not some billionaire who is a workaholic.

They remained silent as the episode started. He looked over at her and watched her as she watched Agent Carter. He had to admit Kara Danvers was a beautiful young woman. He was enjoying the time he got to spend with her. But he knew they could never be more than friends and he couldn't tell her how he felt. He didn't want t lose her.

Kara Danvers was a very easy girl to love in his opinion. 

“Do you want me to put those flowers in the water before I go?” He asked her just as the episode was about to end. 

She looked over at him and smiled. “That would be nice Maxwell. Thank you very much.” She leaned over and gave him a hug. “You are a great guy Maxwell Lord and an amazing friend.”

He took a deep breath and hugged her back. “You are an amazing friend too Kara and I hope you feel better.” He pulled away and got up off the couch. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a vase from the cupboard. After he filled it up with water. He put the roses inside it.

Maxwell grabbed his coat and walked to her apartment door. “Goodbye Kara.” He said as he was about to leave.

“Goodbye Maxwell and thanks for everything.” She told him as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.


	6. It's Always Good To Have Good Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara brings Maxwell a gift as a form of congratulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, this is it everyone. This is the last chapter of “In Bloom.” I want to thank all the people who left comments and kudos. You are all very sweet and amazing. Of course I will write more stories for Kara and Maxwell. I like writing for them even if I write Maxwell in an OOC nature. I will try and avoid the in the future. Anyway, here is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

“Curse Maxwell Lord and his good fortune.” Kara heard her boss, Cat Grant say as she walked in with her morning coffee. 

“What are you talking about Miss Grant?” Kara asked as she set Miss Grant's coffee down on her desk. 

It seemed like her boss and Maxwell Lord were always in competition with one another. And honestly Kara never understood why. But she thought it best not to ask since she really didn't want to listen to her boss complain about Maxwell Lord. Kara knew her boss well enough to know how she would react.

Plus any mention of the CEO of Lord technologies kind of upset Kara. She thought they had formed a good friendship and then out of nowhere he starts avoiding her and he stopped taking her calls. She had heard his voice mail message so many times now and knew that she knew the whole thing by heart.

He didn't even visit Cat that much anymore. Which actually seemed to make Cat angry. She ended up calling him and after a forty five minute argument (which Kara and the rest of the floor heard.) Maxwell agreed to visit the next day. 

And when he came in to the office, he barely acknowledged her presence. And Kara didn't like admitting it, but it hurt a lot. Winn tried to cheer her up by telling her that Maxwell probably just wanted to get this meeting over with and go back to work. Kara had noticed how tired he looked. 

She wondered what the billionaire was up to now?

Maybe he was working on something new? Maybe that was why he couldn't talk to her or come to game night. It gave Kara a little hope that he didn't hate her for a reason she didn't know.

“He just won some award for whatever it is he has been working on these past few months,” Cat told her as she grabbed the coffee and took a sip of it. “Now I'll have to congratulate him and send him a gift. I hate picking out gifts for him. The man has pretty much everything.”

“I can find him a present if you want me too. I have a few ideas.” Kara told her boss and to her surprise, Cat actually agreed with the idea. She must have been desperate.

So, after she tells Jimmy and Winn she can't join them for lunch she heads out. Her first stop is the florist. Maxwell is always getting her flowers. Maybe it would be nice to return the favor, even though they are technically from Miss Grant. She is pretty sure Maxwell will know the thought was hers.

As she walks in the door the bell above the door rings, letting the employees know they had a new customer. An elderly woman greeted her and asked her what she needed help with. Kara ended up placing am order for a dozen pink peonies. 

The woman asked Kara if she wanted them to be delivered. Kara told her no and after she paid for the flowers she began to walk to the Lord Technologies building. She wondered if he would even see her? She hoped he would and maybe she could ask him why he was avoiding her.

Kara got to Lord Technologies and walked in the front door. She gave her name at the front desk and waited while the receptionist called up to Maxwell's office to see if he would see her. The young woman behind hung up the phone and told Kara she could go up. She gave the young woman behind the desk a smile and made her way up to Maxwell's office.

She made it to the top floor without dropping the vase of peonies or getting any water on the floor. Kara was pretty proud of herself. She got off the elevator and made her way to Maxwell's office at the end of the hallway. She knocked on the door and she heard Maxwell tell her to come in.

She opened the door and greeted him with a smile as she stepped inside. “Hello Maxwell. Cat got you a present. Well, I got you a present. I guess it's from both of us. And congratulations on your award by the way.” She laughed nervously.

“Thank you Kara. I know the flowers were idea and Cat probably would have just called me to give me her congratulations which she really doesn't mean. Your boss and I are that competitive.” He told her as he sent her a comforting smile.

Feeling a little more at ease, Kara moved towards his desk and set down the vase on the side of it. She sits in the chair across from him as an uncomfortable silence falls between them. “Do you hate me Maxwell?” She asks him in a such a small voice she won't think he will hear her.

But he does.

“No, I don't,” He tells her. “And I am sorry if I seemed distant. I just really needed to focus on this project. But don't worry I'll never miss a game night again. Plus, I need to take my crown as “Candy land King” from Winn.” He tells her and she begins to laugh,

“Well, it's nice to know you keep up to date with my twitter,” She replies. “Winn has been insufferable since he stole your crown.”

They fell into a compatible silence and she rose from the chair after a few seconds.

“I should go but I wanted to personally bring those by. Maybe I can come by for lunch later this week and you can tell me more about your new project.” She said as she walked to the door. 

“I would like that and I'll call you about game night.” He said as she walked out the door.

Maxwell leaned back in his desk chair and looked at the pink flowers which were now on his desk. He was happy she had come to see him. This little meeting had given him hope for the future, but right now he would take her friendship over anything else.


End file.
